


Safety

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Contentment, Cuddling, Late night talks, M/M, Sonic has a crush on Tom, lol, mentions of S’mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic is happiest while in the presence of his loved ones.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna write more of this pairing because I think it’s adorable, lol. I’m surprised there are no other stories like this on here, haha. Maybe one day.

Sonic cuddled closer against Tom. His shirt smelled of cologne and fresh air, and it gave him a sense of safety and comfort.

“You okay, bud?” Tom asked, glancing down at his blue friend. The crickets chirped loudly, and the cicadas buzzed their song.

“Better than ever,” Sonic murmured, “When I’m with you.”

Tom squinted to see through the fading light. “That’s cool. Do you wanna make S’mores before bed? You can have two pieces of chocolate on yours.”

Sonic sat up. “Heck yeah! Let’s do it!”

Tom laughed. “I’ll bet I could eat more S’mores than you.”

“Challenge accepted!”


End file.
